Cakes
by nicklebackfan
Summary: Sam and Dean have dinner at a local diner this is the conversation that ensues. please r
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** CAKES

**Summary:** Sam and Dean have dinner at a local diner this is the conversation that ensues.

**Disclaimer:** do I have to return them?

Dean pulled in the parking lot of the local diner; he'd seen and eaten at a million of these

In their travels across country. This particular mom and pop joint was located in Creek side

West Virginia. Sam slowly crawled out of the passenger side.

"We're here already?" Sam asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah geek boy, now come on I'm starving to death." Dean replied somewhat annoyed

The boys walked across the parking lot and pushed the door open, where a perky

Blonde waitress Meet them "Table or booth?" She asked slowly looking them up and down

Before her gaze settled approvingly on Dean.

"Booth." Sam replied Dean was to busy checking out the waitresses double D's.

They settled down at the booth, Dean ordered a coke and Sam ordered a water.

The waitress turned to go get their drinks and Dean lifted his menu (Oh he knew these kinds

Of diner's they served the best burgers and had the finest looking waitresses.) He thought as

He peered over the top of his menu to check the waitress out as she slowly walked to the

Kitchen. Oh yeah he would defiantly give her a ten.

"Dean you can put your tongue back in your mouth now." Sam said sounding obviously

Disgusted.

"Oh damn didn't you see the rack on her though oh my god, we're talking double D's and oh

Don't even get me started on her ass.Dean replied letting out an appreciative sigh.

Sam opened his mouth to reply when Betty Boop returned with their drinks.

"What would you boys like to eat?" She asked batting her eyes at Dean

Sam ordered the chicken sandwich and a side salad, Dean ordered the twelve ounce steak

Medium well with a baked potato with extra butter and sour cream.

About fifteen minutes later the waitress returned with their order and Dean set to the task of

Cutting his steak, while Sam took a bite out of his sandwich. Half way through the meal Sam

Glanced over at Dean who had eaten his baked potato, drunk two glasses of coke and had

Already eaten half of his steak, Sam had eaten his sandwich and was slowly eating his salad.

"You know that will eventually kill you, all that fat will clog your arteries and kill you. Sam

Asked looking at Dean's plate.

"Yeah but Sammy boy the key word is eventually, see I could live to be ninety or even a

Hundred eating steaks, hell how long do you think your going to live eating that rabbit's food."

Dean replied pointing at Sam's salad.

"Well I'll live a whole hell of a lot longer than you, I mean look at your stomach you've

Probably put on thirty pounds in the last month, your jeans getting a little to tight?" Sam

Asked a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Why don't you mind your own fucking business

For starters and second I have not put on any weight it's all muscle and everybody knows that

Muscle weighs more than fat anyway." Dean ground out

They finished the rest of the meal in peace.

"Would you boys like desert." the waitress asked as she took their plates.

"Yeah I think I'll have a piece of your carrot cake." Sam answered

"Well since your not on the menu, Dean gazed up at the waitress, I guess I will have to settle

For a piece of your chocolate caramel surprise cake.

"I get off work tonight at ten if you want to take care of that little problem." She replied as

she turned toward the kitchen to get the desert.

"Oh your real smooth there Dean." Sam said as he took a drink of his water.

"Well it worked didn't it Bitch."Dean replied

"Jerk."

A few minutes later the waitress returned with Sam's carrot cake. "Your order will be right

Out." She told Dean.

About five minutes later she returned toting a huge plate witch she sat down in front of Dean

"Okay rules are if you can eat all this in an hour and a half no puking your meals free. The

Waitress informed him. That's when he actually looked at what he had ordered there where

two huge slices of cake one chocolate the other caramel two huge scopes of ice cream one

Chocolate one caramel swirl it had a dollop of whip cream with a cherry on top and the whole

thing was covered in caramel sauce and hot fudge sauce. Sam's eyes widened when the

waitress had set it on the table.

"How do you plan on eating all that?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Well I got a man's sized desert her Sammy not some rabbit food desert, so tell me since

That's a _carrot cake _doesn't that make it a vegetable and not desert?" Dean asked picking up

his spoon and digging in to his cake."

"Just because it has carrots in it doesn't mean it's vegetable it's got sugar in it there for it's a

desert, besides cocoa comes from a bean." Sam said as he watched Dean eat his cake.

"Well I still say that _carrot cake_ is a vegetable lets ask the waitress shall we?" Dean asked

waving her over.

"Hey since carrot cake has carrots in it does that make it a vegetable or a desert?"

Dean asked the waitress all the while still eating." Well it's a desert." She replied sweetly and

Sam started laughing. an hour, well and hour and five minutes damn why wouldn't Sam drop

the five fucking minute thing. Dean had polished off his chocolate caramel surprise cake.

They got their whole meal for free and as they were leaving Dean promised to return at ten

O'clock to pick Tonya up. Dean made it to the Impala climbed behind the wheel and got half

way to the motel before he had to pull over he just got the door open and got out of the car

before he vomited the first time.

"Do you want to me to drive?" Sam asked as Dean climbed back in the Impala.

"No I'll be fine besides we're already half way there." Dean replied and pulled the door shut.

Sam barley had time to get the door open before Dean almost mowed him down to get to

The bathroom to throw up again.

Please read and review TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** CAKES

**Summary:** Sam and Dean have dinner at a local diner this is the conversation that ensues.

**Disclaimer:** do I have to return them?

After another two trips to the bathroom to throw up, Dean declared that he was dying.

"quit being such a drama queen Dean we both know that the only thing wrong with you was

that giant steak and potato you ate oh and let's not forget that fifty pounds of chocolate and

caramel you ate." Sam replied .Half an hour and half a bottle of Pepto-Bismol later, "What

time is it Sammy?" Dean moaned. After a quick glance at his watch Sam said "Nine- thirty

why?". "Shitshitshit, Dean muttered while reaching for his cell phone. "Hi Tonya this is Dean

and we were suppose to go out tonight ,but well it seems little Sammy has the flu and I can't

just leave him by himself, so does tomorrow sound good? Okay five 'o clock it is then." Dean

managed to duck the pillow Sam hurled at him. "You jerk little Sammy has the flu, real

mature. "Sam yelled as he hurled his other pillow at Deans head this time he got the

satisfaction of watching it hit Dean in the head. The next day went smoothly Dean was feeling

better and suggested that they go to another restaurant he had seen on the way in for

breakfast. So after a satisfying breakfast of coffee, bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. They

went back to the hotel, where Sam done the research an Dean watched TV and ate."Oh my

god you just ate breakfast and now your eating pork rinds." Sam looked at Dean

questioningly. "Well I was hungry and I've gotta wait until noon to get lunch." Dean replied.

The rest of the day passed calmly with the boys going to the local McDonald's for burgers and

fries. At four-thirty Dean got ready to go on his BIG date with Tonya. At five-thirty Sam heard

a car pull into the lot a few minutes later and Dean came through the door, he proceeded to

slam the door behind him looking as though all hell was on his heels. "What in the hell is

wrong with you?" Sam asked looking at Dean curiously. Dean glanced out the window before

locking the door and going to the bathroom. Sam heard Dean in the bathroom throwing up, A

few minutes later Dean came out of the bathroom. "Dude you didn't have any more of that

chocolate caramel surprise cake did you?" Sam asked a wild –eyed Dean."No"Dean replied.

"Well didn't you get any from Tonya?" Sam asked next. "No, she wasn't a she, she was a

he." Dean replied. "What, now this I've gotta hear." Sam said. "Well we had a nice dinner

then we went to her house and oh my god she had these wonderful size double d breast , just

wonderful…" Dean started with admiration. "Yeah but when do we get to the oh my god she's

a man part?" Sam asked. "Well when she took her dress off she said she needed to tell me

something that's when we got to the oh my god she's a man part, she her name was Tony and

well he had gotten a boob job but he'd never got his swing removed." Dean finished. "Now

that is just nasty." Sam replied with a shudder. "Yeah your telling me and I almost slept with

him her what the hell ever." Dean replied with a shudder. "We're leaving in the morning so

get your shit together." Dean told Sam. "You do realize this gives me license to mock you the

rest of our natural lives?" Sam asked Dean. That's all it took Dean wrestled Sam to the floor.

R&R TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

After another two trips to the bathroom to throw up, Dean declared that he was dying

After another two trips to the bathroom to throw up, Dean declared that he was dying.

"quit being such a drama queen Dean we both know that the only thing wrong with you

was that giant steak and potato you ate oh and let's not forget that fifty pounds of

chocolate and caramel you ate." Sam replied .Half an hour and half a bottle of Pepto-

Bismol later, "What time is it Sammy?" Dean moaned. After a quick glance at his watch

Sam said "Nine- thirty why?". "Shitshitshit, Dean muttered while reaching for his cell

phone. "Hi Tonya this is Dean and we were suppose to go out tonight ,but well it seems

little Sammy has the flu and I can't just leave him by himself, so does tomorrow sound

good? Okay five 'o clock it is then." Dean managed to duck the pillow Sam hurled at

him. "You jerk little Sammy has the flu, real mature. "Sam yelled as he hurled his other

pillow at Deans head this time he got the satisfaction of watching it hit Dean in the head.

The next day went smoothly Dean was feeling

better and suggested that they go to another restaurant he had seen on the way in for

breakfast. So after a satisfying breakfast of coffee, bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes.

They went back to the hotel, where Sam done the research an Dean watched TV and

ate."Oh my god you just ate breakfast and now your eating pork rinds." Sam looked at

Dean questioningly. "Well I was hungry and I've gotta wait until noon to get lunch."

Dean replied. The rest of the day passed calmly with the boys going to the local

McDonald's for burgers and fries. At four-thirty Dean got ready to go on his BIG date

with Tonya. At about ten o' clock that night Sam thought he heard the Impala, but when

he glanced out the window he discovered Dean had still never returned. At eleven o'

clock Sam got ready and went to bed it was obvious Dean either at the local bar drinking

or at Tonya's house. At six o' clock the next morning Sam was woke from a deep sleep by

the door being opened and closed. Sam turned over and peered at his brother "So i take it

everything went okay with Tonya or were you down at the local bar drinking your

sorrows away ?" Sam asked with a light chuckle." Okay..." Dean said while pulling

his shirt over his head and trying to stifle a yawn." My god didn't you sleep at all last

night?" Sam asked curiously. "Later, Sammy right now I'm going to bed" Dean replied

while pulling his pants off and falling on the bed. Sam picked Dean's clothes up and laid

them across one of the chairs. He snaked one of Dean's credit cards and the keys to the

impala. He needed something to eat and he needed to pay for another night. Sam quietly

locked and closed the door behind him carefully so as not to wake Dean. He went to the

office and paid for the room then went to the local McDonald's and got two coffees and

two meals. He figured when Dean woke up he would be hungry, he always was after a

night of hunting or having sex. But when Sam got back Dean was still asleep. After

eating his breakfast Sam sat down at the table and pulled out his laptop to do some

research for their next hunt. By noon Sam was hungry again so he decided to

head to a burger joint they had passed on the way here, he ordered two burgers to go and a

cup of black coffee for Dean he opted for an espresso. When he got back to the hotel

room he noticed that the bed was empty and the shower was on. A few minutes later

Dean emerged. "It's about time you got up i was really starting to worry about you

sleeping beauty." Sam said with a chuckle." Just give me my burger damn it." Dean

groused. The next couple hours passed slowly after eating their burgers Dean decided to

watch T.V while Sam done yet more research. "I had a few drinks with Tonya." Dean said

while watching TV. "Huh?" Sam asked while glancing up from his computer. "To answer

your question from earlier we had a few drinks then we went back to her place. "Dean

replied." Dude, I thought you forgot about that my god you were practically sleep walking

when you came back. Sam said chuckling. "And no we didn't do much sleeping if you

get my drifted. We uh... had a little fun, then Tonya called her twin sister

Tiffany and we had a little more fun. Oh my god and the things they done with a pair of

handcuffs, some whip cram and hot fudge is probably illegal in forty- eight states."

Dean said with a big grin."Whoa..whoa first off too much information and secondly you

left two girls handcuff you to a bed." Sam cut in. "Well that just show how dirty your

mind is Samantha.. but yeah." Dean replied smirking. Now get your coat I'm hungry and I

need another cup of coffee. Dean said while flicking off the T.V. "You know on second

thought I could call Tonya or Tiffany and we could have a little _ménage a tros." _Dean

said while walking out the door. "No. no, let's just go get some food, what you do in your

time is your business. Sam replied." You know what your problem is Sammy, you need to

get laid. Well dean never could resist twins and he was just born a womanizer Sam supposed.

please r&r. a neat site to check out is


End file.
